


Coffee shop dork

by romxnogersav



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Andy is clumsy, Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: It looks like your luck isn’t all that bad, especially when it comes to a certain dork brunette.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Coffee shop dork

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was written for @captain-rogers-beard ‘s Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge on Tumblr for June 6th! I'm just now transferring it onto my AO3. Wow
> 
> Prompts used: A dark morning/clammy
> 
> I love Andy Barber so, so much and I decided to make him a cute dork, that, well..no spoilers, you'll see! I hope you like this!
> 
> Enjoy!💫

It was a dark morning. The sky was filled with dark clouds, not a ray of light visible. It was also unpleasant, damp, clammy if you will. It was the least you expected when you woke up this morning.

Weather like this made it difficult for you to do just about anything. The only thing you craved in days such as this one, was a hot bath, some warm and comfortable clothes, and a good book or movie, whatever it was that you were craving at the time.

It was a shame, that you had to work on that particular day, so upon getting out of bed, and frowning at your luck, you got ready as usual.

With your jacket in hand, because the weather was just that humid, even in the early morning hours, you slowly walked the streets of Boston. You weren't in a rush, not really, and thank God for that. Rushing to get to work in that weather, would probably be the highlight of your morning.

With a slow step and a favorite song of your coming from the headphones in your ear, you made your way to a coffee shop, on the way to work.

Looking at the sky, you prayed it wouldn't rain because you skipped on taking an umbrella with you before you left the comfort of your home.

When you stepped into the little, on the corner café, you were instantly hit by the aroma of fresh coffee, and the spices some people put in theirs. Vanilla, cinnamon, and chocolate filled the air, along with the pleasant coffee smell.

You made your way over to the register and stood on the line. There were two people in front of you, and even though the baristas here already knew you, you never minded waiting.

You were just pulling your headphones out and putting them away when the bell on the door rang. It never really got your attention, people were always getting in, getting out so what did it matter, really? But then Aurora, one of the baristas waved to the newcomer, and just like that, he had all of your attention.

"Hey Andy," she greeted with a big smile, and you could help but turn. There, at the entrance sat a handsome brunette, in a dashing suit, and a briefcase in hand. His blue eyes moved towards the register, and he lifted his hand in a small wave.

He made his way to the line and stood right beside you. You turned back around and suppressed the want to turn around and look at him some more. You busied yourself with looking at your phone and tried really hard not to listen to the conversation Aurora and that man, _Andy_ , were having.

"How are you? Got another case going?" she asked him while finishing off the coffee of the lady in front of you. When had the line moved was a mystery to you.

"I'm good, and you know how it is. It's going. How are you, though?" his voice was calm, and it looked like he was enjoying the little chat.

"I'm fine, you can clearly see," she laughed a bit before she wiped her head towards him again. The lady in front of you moved away, and it was your turn to order. You ordered an iced coffee that morning, just because of the weather. You weren't really sure if regular and hot coffee would be a good idea.

They continued their conversation, going back and forth, and you tried your best not to eavesdrop on them. Once your coffee was ready, you paid for the beverage and turned to leave. You were just moving off of the line when elbow collided with your arm, and the coffee you were holding went flying to the ground.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't nick you really hard, did I?" Andy's voice sounded, as you lifted your head and looked at him. His eyes searched yours, for any evidence you were hurt by his clumsiness or any sign you were mad at him for not being careful. He would none of those.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. My coffee and your shoes though, well that's a whole other story," you moved your head towards the ground, where your coffee sat, spilled, and his shiny suit shoes splashed in it. Drops and a few bigger stains were evident over the black.

He laughed, the noise bloomed and bounced off the walls of the shop, and filling your ears. 

"Well, that's what I get for not being careful." He shook his head a bit, with a little smile, and then his eyes leveled with yours again. "Allow me to get you a new one, while I wipe off the mess I made," his smile and suggestion were genuine, so you just nodded your head with a smile of your own. He put the order for his own coffee, with a new one for you, and moved to sit on a chair to wipe his shoes clean.

He was cute, you noted, and kind as well. You weren't really mad about the coffee, because it gave you the opportunity to strike a conversation with the man. Aurora moved from her place behind the counter with a mop in hand.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she murmured with a lifted brow. Andy turned his head towards her with a sheepish smile and made the shush sound. She just laughed at him with a shake of her head.

"Can you really blame me? Look at her, I'm way outa her league,"

"Yeah _Andy_ , I think you belong in the dork league," at the sound of your voice, both of them turned towards you. Andy looked like a kid caught with a cookie before dinner, and Aurora just laughed and excused herself with a "good luck" mumbled under her breath.

Andy's eyes flickered towards yours and a little smile showed on his face.

"Are you mad?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. You laughed, he looked ridiculously cute.

"Nope, but if you wanted to talk to me that bad, all you had to do was ask."

"Duly noted. I didn't catch your name though." He rose to his feet, towering over you, and reached for his coffee with one hand, and picking his briefcase with the other.

"Y/N" you answered, and moved a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

"Well, Y/N. How about you give me your number, and maybe we can talk later this evening, over dinner?" he suggested, as both of you made your way over to the exit.

"I'd like that." And with the exchange of a few more words, and your phone numbers, you parted ways. You walked in the dark, morning towards your work, a shiny smile on your face, and dinner plans.

You were a block away from your workplace when your phone chimed. You opened your text to see Andy's name on top, with a new message.

**AB** : _The dork league, you said?_

You couldn't help but laugh at that. With a shake of your head, you quickly typed out a reply and continued walking down the street. Your luck wasn't all that bad on that particular morning, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
